Unexpected Surprises
by Pinecones
Summary: Nico tries planning a surprise dinner for Maki, but it all goes wrong when she catches Maki on the internet looking at Nicomaki images and videos. A one-shot.


"Nico nico nii! I'm Maki-chan's bff Nico-nii, so let me in~ Nico~ "

"..." The Nishikino maid sighed, noting that this had to be the weirdest friend Maki has yet.

 _Perfect, now I can give Maki-chan the biggest surprise of her life and use this chance to have her fall in love with me heeh_. Nico's thoughts rambled on as she walked through the Nishikino mansion and to the kitchen.

Nico looked around the kitchen and noticed a pile of tomatoes on the counter sitting there. "Whoaaa, there' so many tomatoes here... I think I'll whip up some spaghetti with my homemade tomato sauce on top." A big grin shone on Nico's face as she began to prepare her ingredients.

Luckily, Maki's mansion was stocked with food everywhere. Bagels, wine, basil, sprinkles, everything was there. Nico took her precious time prepping for Maki, while some redhead was stuck in her room, not knowing Nico was present in her house.

* * *

"Argh, why can't I think of anything?! I've been out of thoughts since the past live... Maybe reviewing older videos of us would give me some inspiration?" Maki groaned in annoyance.

Maki browsed the internet for ideas and videos of the μ's members. She happened to notice that Nico was the most searched member of μ's. _As expected of the "number one" idol_. She thought. _Let's see what images and videos there are of her._

As she clicked the images option, she scrolled through the first few pictures. _Hmm, all the regular. Nico posing, Nico smiling, Nico chopping Rin on the head, Nico yelling at Honoka, Nico being groped by Nozomi._ Then, her eyes happened to land on one picture, almost choking on air. "Why did someone screencap the picture of me giving her chocolate for Valentines day?!" Her face heated up as she zoomed in on the picture and clicked the link to the image source. The title read, " _Nicomaki love! Maki needs to be more honest with her feelings if she wants to date Nico-ni~"_ Maki spluttered. "U-ueh... what is this... I don't get it." She quickly clicked out of the picture and kept scrolling down images and links. _Nicomaki?! Is that an official thing?! Well, I've heard some of our fans scream it at us, but I didn't think it'd be this big..._

"Another one?! Wait, why are there so many appearing right now?!" Maki clicked on every single one of them, and she couldn't believe the comments posted on them. _"Waaaa, I swear Maki wants to top Nico, she gets more aggressive everytime I see them together" "Maki-chan, take good care of our Nico-chan!" "OTP" "I want Nozomi to record every single moment of Nicomaki on her camcorder and post it on the web." "baked potato couple parfait couple lesbian seagulls" "Nishikino-san is lucky to have a girl like Nico-nii!"_ Maki's cheeks blushed bright red from embarrassment, unknowing that all of her fans somehow shipped her with Nico, and the thought of that made her heart beat faster and her face heat up to the colour of her hair. _But somehow, it's not like I dislike it._ Maki grumbled at the thought of her and Nico somehow getting together, making her more nervous and self-conscious the more she thought about it.

Maki's hand moved on its own as her curiosity striked her to keep going through her interaction with Nico on the web. Pictures and videos of them circulated the internet, most notably, there were many compilations of their moments together with love songs in the background, and she noticed that there were fanmade pictures of them doing lewd things to each other, just about enough to create a book out of them.

"Oh god, what's wrong with me, why am I looking at these things." Maki buried her face in her hands, not realizing that her room was partially open and a pair of ruby eyes was watching Maki and her computer screen.

* * *

 ** _10 minutes ago_**

Nico removed the pot of spaghetti from the oven top and placed it onto the counter top. Its rich smell of tomato filled the kitchen, while the creamy texture of red filled the surface of the pot.

"Aah... smells good, once Maki-chan takes a bite of this, she'll beg me to make more for her~"

As Nico made her way to Maki's room, she heard some music playing. Getting closer, she recognized the song as Nozomi and Eli's super gay song, "Garden of Glass" playing. Nico was about to kick Maki's door open and yell at her asking why she was playing the gayest song of μ's that Nozomi and Eli would sing everytime they all went for karaoke, until she happened to pause midway as her gaze fell upon the monitor screen.

" _Nicomaki Garden of Glass AMV"_ The video's title read. Clips of Nico and Maki flashed through the screen, and some photoshopped pictures of them came on the monitor as the background music kept playing. Nico stared in shock as a part of the video had shown fake subtitles of Nico and Maki at the beach when Honoka announced μ's disbandment once the Love Live! was over. _"I don't want μ's without Nico-chan. Nico-chan, these are my honest feelings, I love you, so p-please go out with me."_ Nico's eyes nearly fell out at those fake subtitles as she was realized that anyone who didn't know who μ's was, could watch the video and think it's all true, and the scenes of them crying was more than enough to manipulate everyone that nicomaki was canon. _There goes my English-speaking fans. Or I mean, my non-Japanese fans... greeeeeat._ Nico facepalmed.

After a minute, Nico took a breather and faced away from Maki's room. _This is starting to freak me out, I knew we had 'Nicomaki' fans, but I didn't think they'd be this extreme._ Nico couldn't believe her eyes, and was even more confused at the fact that she found out through the last person she'd expect to be looking at fanmade pictures and videos of them. _It can't get worse than this right?_ Nico tried thinking positively, and at that very moment, her eyes returned back to Maki's computer screen.

Suddenly, Maki clicked on a link that made both of them jump at. _"Nicomaki lewd lesbian pictures, 18+"_ the header paused for a few minutes, silently scrolling through the page, as she muttered a few words to herself, letting her head rest on her desk, leaving the whole screen visible to Nico to observe more carefully. "I think I'm going to get a drink of water, my head hurts. I guess... I'll continue this later... not that I want to. Gahh I feel all funny, what the hell. I DON'T GET IT." Maki said aloud, causing Nico to jump and quietly run back to the kitchen, pretending she saw nothing and everything was alright.

Maki strided to the kitchen, trying to remove the funny feeling she felt in her stomach and legs. "She did look pretty cute in those pictures though." Maki talked to herself as she looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the maids that walked by. As she smelt a wonderful scent in the air and looked for the source of it, she made eye contact with her senior, who happened to be sitting at their dining table with a prepared meal.

"Nico-chan?!" Maki yelped as Nico began to eat the spaghetti with a sulky look in her eyes.

"Well, someone doesn't look very happy to see me." Nico tried to smile, utterly failing as she focused on looking at the spaghetti instead of Maki's eyes.

"I-It's not that, wait how did you get inside? No... how long were you here for?" Maki felt herself redden once again, realizing that Nico may have peeped on her unknowingly. _No, I should act normal, I don't want to seem suspicious._ Maki thought. She sat down across from Nico and began to take a bite, pretending like she wasn't doing anything suspicious before.

"Maybe an hour or so? Haha, let's eat, you must be hungry yenno, staying in your room that long, doing productive things huh?" Nico grinned with a smug, yet reddening face.

Maki's eye twitched, backed away slowly, unable to contain her feelings, trying to run off to her room as unsuspicious as possible. "A-ah, I h-have to do something, I'll be back.. in maybe another hour."

"NOPE, TOO SLOW." Nico ran past Maki at lightning speed, pushing Maki out of the way, both running to the room of secrets and canon ships.

"HEY STOP THAT, LEAVE ME ALONE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SPYING ON ME." Maki screamed back, hoping to knock some sense into Nico.

"SPYING?! I MADE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU, HAVE SOME CONSIDERATION. SINCE YOU ATE MY FOOD, YOU HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY." Nico glowered at Maki.

"I-IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED YOU TO MAKE IT, AND ANYONE CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI."

"YEAH, EVERYONE BUT YOU, CAUSE YOU'D PROBABLY BURN IT, LIKE HOW YOU'VE PROBABLY BURNT ALL THOSE IMAGES OF US INTO YOUR HEAD."

Maki's face was a mix of anger and shame. She wasn't sure whether or not she should call the maids to kick Nico out of her house, or to get on her knees and beg Nico to not tell everyone that she was looking at ecchi images of Nico and to forget everything she saw. Either way, these were both things she didn't want to do.

"DON'T- YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE." Maki sped up to Nico and once they reached Maki's room, Nico was a bit ahead of Maki. _I hate to make this more canon than it already is, but it's the only way it'll save my pride._ Maki leapt onto Nico and the both of them tumbled onto the floor, with Maki on top of Nico's body, grasping Nico's arms, trying to hold her down. _This position is just like what I saw... I guess being on the aggressive side isn't too bad. waIT WHAT AM I THINKING._ Maki's face blushed deep red, and she tried to shake the thoughts off of her mind.

"Let me go! I know what you've been looking at, don't try to hide it from me!" Nico tried struggling out of Maki's grip, as the two of them fought for dominance. After a few minutes of struggling and fighting, they laid on the floor, breathless, holding each other, not even caring about going into Maki's room anymore.

"I didn't mean to! I was looking for inspiration and you were the most searched up member of μ's and I decided to click on you and it led to all those pictures of us, I don't know how, but..." Maki's face reddened as she tried to save herself from Nico's judgment and her own dignity. "Gahh, I know this sounds bad but-"

"Hey Maki-chan?"

"What..."

Nico leaned her head forward and placed a soft kiss on Maki's lips. Maki froze as she felt Nico's lips pressed against hers, only to soften up a second later to kiss her back.

"It's okay! If you really wanted a piece of Nico-ni, you could've been honest with your feelings from the start." Nico did her signature pose quickly. An awkward silence pursued the mood as the two laid on the floor, both blushing out of their feelings and embarrassment.

"I-I guess... it's not like-" Maki mumbled incoherently.

"So Maki-chan let me give you lots of love from now on so you can avoid looking at those naughty doujins and videos of us~"

"Can you not phrase it like that."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"So can I go to your room now?" Nico inquired.

"I.. I guess..." Maki looked away, trying to look as if she didn't care. She opened her door only to find it raided by Rin, who had climbed through the window using a bunch of cards tied together.

"I never knew you were into this stuff Maki-chan nya~" Rin waved at Maki as she snapped a picture of Maki's computer and her reaction with her phone.

"U-ueh?! How did you get in here?! Rin stop! What are you doing?!" Maki's face became flustered at the sight.

"The heart of the cards helped us." Nozomi crawled out of Maki's closet, with a smile on her face. She pulled out a card from her boob, and flipped it over. "Love." She said.

"Nozomi? When did you..." Maki deadpanned.

"Sergeant Rin, did you capture all the shots!" Nozomi screamed.

"Aye aye captain!" Rin purred against Nozomi.

"Operation nicomaki is complete! Let's goooo~" Rin and Nozomi proceeded to jump out the window.

"H-hey where do you think you're goi- hey! Guys?!" Maki yelled at them, tears in her eyes as she noted that this may have been the best and worst day of her life so far.


End file.
